Happy
by redshipper
Summary: Brennan spends the night at Booth’s place for the first time


b Title: /b Happy

b Author: /b Lucy (spybarbie)  
b Pairing: /b Booth/Brennan

b Spoilers: /b none  
b Rating: /b R for mild language  
b Summary: /b Brennan spends the night at Booth's place for the first time

Happy

It was one of those rare mornings where he didn't wake up to the alarm clock buzzing, telling him he was already late. Booth opened his eyes and smiled, content, for the sun beams sneaking through the drapes of his bedroom.

He stretched out and turned to his side, finding he was alone on the bed. For a moment he was afraid that Brennan might have left somewhere during the night or before he woke up, but the faint smell of coffee coming up from the kitchen told him she was still there, trying to find her way around his place. He smiled, picturing her opening the cupboards, looking for appliances to make whatever the hell she was trying to make there. The mere thought of it made him grin like a fool.

It was the first time she had spent the night at his apartment. The first night he had looked deep into her eyes and actually said these three little words that had been dancing in his heart for some time now; whispering in the mid-light, as he held her tight against him, still inside her he had told her he loved her. He remembered the look on Brennan's face, her eyes huge and moist, as she just stared back at him, speechless. He had never expected her to say she loved him back, to some extent he knew she felt something close to love for him, but he didn't expect her to say it. She probably would never say it, not to him, not to anyone else.

Booth felt his heart light, as he slid from the bed, picking up his jeans and dressing it, warm feet touching the cold floor to wake him up for good now. The soft sounds of Brennan moving around caught his curiosity.

He silently walked towards the kitchen when he stopped in the corridor, stunned, as he listened to her singing. Brennan was singing while she opened and closed the cupboards, some old Joni Mitchell song, that sounded even more beautiful in her sultry melodic voice. Booth grinned at the sight of her, dressed in one of his shirts, that was ridiculously large but still exposed a good part of her legs. She looked adorable. And she was smiling.

Booth leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms against his chest and watched her with a huge smile on his lips.

"Oh, Booth, good morning!" she said when she turned and saw him "I was making coffee, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, your singing woke me up."

Brennan smiled, in pretense demure, her face luminous like a woman's who had spent half of the night being thoroughly fucked; in that case, by him, Seeley Booth, who after two months of being in an official relationship with her, dared call himself her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding, Bones, you have a nice singing voice. You should go pro," he mocked, nudging her arm. Brennan hit him with the dish towel.

"I intended on taking your breakfast to bed, but I couldn't find my way around your kitchen, so far. Too bad you woke up before I could."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Come here."

She stepped closer to him, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and kissing him on the lips. She tasted of minty toothpaste and fresh coffee, skin soft and warm against his bare chest; she closed her eyes and she kissed him, still smiling, cupping his face.

Booth parted with a loud peck on her lips, watching her as her eyes fluttered open; shiny and blue. He felt like staring back at little piece of the sky, as corny as it may sound, but he still felt baffled at how beautiful her eyes were or at how much of her feelings they let out to him. He knew the moment he heard her singing that she was happy but was sure of it the moment he saw it in her eyes.

He laughed lowly, caressing her back. She was happy and it was because of him. Him, Seeey Booth, made her sing. Because of him.

"What?" she asked, laughing along with Booth.

"Nothing. You're just so... you look happy."

"I am," she replied, quietly, holding her gaze.

b END /b 

i A/N: In my mind, Brennan was singing Joni Mitchell's b A Case Of You /b because it's probably the most beautiful song in the world. /i 


End file.
